plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Magnifying Grass (PvZH)
Solar |Tribe = Leafy Plant |Traits = None |Abilities = When played: This gets +1 Attack for each Sun you made this turn. |Rarity = Premium - Rare |Flavor Text = Zombies may appear closer than they are.}} Magnifying Grass 'is a premium rare plant card in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Solar class. It costs 3 to play, and has 1 . It has no traits, and its ability gives it +1 for each sun the Plant Hero has made on the turn it is played. Statistics *'''Class: Solar *'Tribe:' Leafy Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' This gets +1 Attack for each Sun you made this turn. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description Zombies may appear closer than they are. Update history Update 1.22.12 *Cost change: 4 → 3 . Strategies With Magnifying Grass is a very devastating plant, but only if you make lots of sun every turn. Use this mostly to kill zombies annoying you that you can't destroy with tricks, because it only has 1 health unless you can buff its health. You should use this with sun-producing plants like Sunflower, Twin Sunflower, or Metal Petal Sunflower. While this plant's potential strength increases more as you fight longer, don't hold onto it for too long, as the strength bonus eventually becomes unnecessary even in the late-game, unless it's a Wannabe Hero, another zombie buffed to the hills, or the zombie hero. Each Solar hero has their own effective way at using Magnifying Grass. Solar Flare can use Sunburn to make more sun faster, Wall-Knight can protect it with Team-Up plants, Rose can freeze and bounce zombies to let Magnifying Grass hit, and Chompzilla can boost its health to make it survive longer, as well as make it to bonus attacks with Plant Food or Espresso Fiesta and buff Potted Powerhouse when it is played. Against This plant can dish out a lot of damage to you since plants play after zombies play, which means your opponent can play it in an empty lane. If your opponent plays this when lots of sun has been made, you may lose quite easily. However, due to its pitiful health, you can use tricks to easily destroy it. Since it gets at least 4 strength due to its effect, Rocket Science always destroys it unless its strength has been dropped from Shrink Ray or Landscaper's ability. Bungee Plumber and Nibble are also cheap, yet effective choices. Conga Zombie and Stupid Cupid are also able to destroy this plant with its ability unless Magnifying Grass' health has been boosted. Any offensive zombie can also work as it can both destroy Magnifying Grass in just one turn, as well as blocking its powerful attack. However, that zombie is most likely going to be destroyed unless it did a bonus attack or if it can't be hurt. Also, if it is protected by a Team-Up plant, Magnifying Grass can destroy the zombie unharmed. Due to this, it is recommended to save your tricks for this scenario. Gallery Magnifying_Grass_stats.png|Statistics MagnifingGrsCard.png|Card Trivia *Its description refers to the fact that on some mirrors on cars, it says "Objects may appear closer than shown/Objects in mirror are closer than they appear." **A similar reference was used in a Jurassic Marsh Part 2 advertisement. **It is also a reference to how the Magnifying Grass is both appearance-wise and name-wise based on a magnifying glass which also causes objects seen through it to appear closer than they are. *Its ability and appearance makes it a literal "glass cannon," a term used namely in RPGs or strategy games, meaning a strong unit that can be defeated easily. *Prior to update 1.2.11, Magnifying Grass did not activate its ability if it was made by Seedling or Petal-Morphosis's ability. *It and Laser Bean are the only plant fighters to return from Far Future in Plants vs. Zombies 2, not counting Citron since it came back as a plant hero. **Coincidentally, both are Premium - Rare and are members of the Solar class. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium plants Category:Rare cards Category:Rare plants Category:Solar cards Category:Solar plants Category:Leafy plants Category:Leafy cards